ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Forbidden Substances
This list seems to be getting a bit long. Glitterstim? Ryll? Weren't they using Ryll as a medicine at one point? hS 08:45, 31 May 2008 (CDT) Somehow I find the addition of Real World substances is bringing the humour down. *Shrug* Meth abuse is just not funny. Trojie *But cocaine was one of the first items on the list. hS 18:39, 31 May 2008 (CDT) ** I know. Should have piped up then. Didn't. Agree that Agents shouldn't use it, though :)- Trojie (speaking in fragments for reasons unknown even to herself) ***Most definitely they shouldn't. But is it merely a 'shouldn't', or is it a 'using this will definitely kill you and/or turn you into a danger to HQ'? Because the latter is what would get the DIA interested. I mean, come on, they're not a police force, they're a security service. They don't care if Agent John Doe has, for instance, been taking meth and is unable to find pleasure in his work. So long as he keeps doing it, and doesn't attack anyone, he's okay by them. hS 11:06, 2 June 2008 (CDT) ****Well, P (pure or crystal meth) makes you violent and unstable (and not in a good, PPC-useful way), and so unpredictable even rhinos would back away, so I would say that meth is something the DIA would be interested in. Cocaine ... possibly not as much. - Trojie Honestly, I think Ryll should be taken off. If I remember correctly is used as a medicine akin to, but not as strong as, bacta. Not addictive and certainly not harmful--quite contrary to that, actually. Sara *Ryll in itself is addictive and at least moderately dangerous to the user. Yes, during the X-Wing series, the New Republic used a mixture called Rylca to help offset their low supplies of bacta during Isaard's plague. Rylca is not as effective as bacta, but neither is it addictive and it is solely a healing agent. Glass **This is true...and don't Twi'leks use Ryll as medicine? I mean, without the added bacta? Sara The Sibosin link currently leads to the "fates worse than death" page on this wiki. However, that page has nothing in particular to do with the continuum (a tabletop roleplaying game which, incidentally, was created by some old gaming buddies of yours-truly's) in which the substance originated. Farseer Lolotea ● ( talk) ● ( ) 12:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Slab? Hey. Sorry to bother everyone, just wondering about that specific item on the list. If Slab has little effect on humans, and presumably non-Trolls in general, and we have no Disc!Troll agents - except possibly Erratic if he was DIS instead of an outside recruit to the Cats - then why is it a forbidden substance? Just something I've been wondering, if we've no agents who would even be affected by it, let alone harmed. KGarrett 21:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that the PPC is a great deal bigger than just the records show; and that there are almost certainly Discverse troll agents--only no one has made their missions public yet.--Chaoticidealism 00:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Fair point. I suppose that'd have to be the case, since if the only being that'd be affected is one long-dead enemy of the PPC, it wouldn't be forbidden to begin with. Just been a bit of a Fridge Logic moment, sorry. 01:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Death Sticks I think that these substances from Star Wars should be added as they are essentially Coruscant's version of Meth. Not only that, but every time it's used the consumer's lifespan is shortened. Y2k890 (talk) 18:15, March 12, 2014 (UTC)y2k890 I think they are on the list, just not under that name. Ekyl (talk) 18:37, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I just checked. They're under Ixetal Cilona. I assume that is to "death sticks" what "methamphetamine" is to "crystal." ~Neshomeh 18:40, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Soman So about Soman. PA introduced that in, what, 2008? That was six years ago and I'd hesitate to still call it recent, and given the effect it has if so much as a drop touches you, wouldn't its use on Sues count as torture, which is definitely not allowed even when done to Sues? Ekyl (talk) 00:28, March 13, 2014 (UTC)